Butterfly Kisses
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: Troy is giving away his only daughter. In his speech he talks about how he has done something right to deserve his daughter's love, butterfly kisses and hugs. A bit cheesy, but oh well... a bit of T&G.


**Butterfly Kisses**

The music was playing softly in the background while all of the guests were eating the delicious dinner that was served at the wedding of Sophie and James. Beside Sophie sat her parents, first her beloved father and then her beloved mother. She was daddy's little girl – she had always been, and she would continue to be her daddy's little girl even after her wedding today. There was a soft chatter between the quests, everyone was happy and enjoyed the day.

Sophie and James had known each other since they were born. They had grown up together, and everyone had always thought they would end up together – and they did. When they were both 15 years old, they had finally fallen in love with each other. Sophie had dreaded how to tell her father, but once she had told him, who she had fallen in love with, everything had been okay. Her father liked James, mostly because James loved basketball just as much as her father, but also because her father knew that James was a good guy, who treated his little girl with respect. Now they were 22, and they had finally gotten married.

_Flashback… _

Sophie and James had been with Sophie's parents on a trip. James had asked Sophie's father for a moment alone, and the two of them had stepped outside to talk.

"So, what's up, James?" Sophie's father, Troy Bolton, asked looking at the young guy beside him.

"Well, I have something I need to ask you," James said looking a bit nervous.

Troy raised an eyebrow at the nervous guy. "Speak up," he said.

"You know, I love your daughter, right?" James said and scratched his neck.

Troy chuckled. There was no way James could hide the fact that he loved Sophie. "Yes, you can't hide that, son," he said.

James nodded.

"James, would it be easier for you to talk if we played a game of basketball over there so you would not have to look me in the eyes?" Troy chuckled and patted his shoulder. Troy had a feeling that he knew what James was about to ask about, but he wanted to hear it from James and not guess it.

"Could we?" James asked chuckling nervously.

Troy chuckled and grabbed the basketball from the table outside the house. "Game on," he said and started walking towards the small field that was at the house, they stayed in for this little trip.

Yes, there was no way the former basketball-star Troy Bolton would go anywhere, where he could not play a game of basketball. Especially not when his daughter's boyfriend, who was also playing professionally basketball now had time to join them. Troy enjoyed playing with James, and the two men could spend a lot of time playing together, while Sophie and her mother, Gabriella, watched them or did something else.

They men played a bit, before James continued where he had left off on his words in front of the house.

"I know she is having a bit of a hard time, when I'm out playing all the time," James said. "But I know, she knows she can count on me, and that she is the only woman in my life."

Troy nodded and shot. "She has grown up with me playing professionally until she was around 15 years old. She knows what she is in for with you," he said looking at James.

James nodded and took the ball and dribbled it. "I know, and I know she supports me more than anyone," James smiled as he shot the ball towards the basket. "And there is nothing in the world that can stop me from being with her forever."

Troy smiled to himself as James was standing with the back towards him. He knew it.

James turned towards Troy. "So, Troy," he took a deep breath, "can I take your daughter's hand? Can I ask her to marry me?"

Troy smiled big. "I knew it," he chuckled.

James blushed a bit.

"Of course, you can marry her," Troy smiled and patted his shoulder. "There is no one else, who I would give my little girl away to."

_End of flashback…_

"Are you ready for your speech, babe?" Gabriella whispered as she leaned in towards Troy.

Troy nodded, "I am." He placed his arm around his wife, "cheers for our daughter and for our new life, just you and I again," he whispered in her ear as he held up his glass towards his wife.

Gabriella giggled, "cheers," she said softly and took a sip of her wine. "Look at her," she said softly looking at their daughter shinning with her dazzling smile and her light blue eyes, with her dark curly hair softly kissing her shoulders and back. All dressed in white for the love of her life.

"I remember you looking something like that on our wedding day," Troy smiled at his wife. "Only with your beautiful chocolate eyes," he pointed out.

"I'm glad, she got your blue eyes," Gabriella smiled up at her husband.

They sat there admiring their little girl chatting with her husband, enjoying their party for some time until the toastmaster stood up and announced that it was time for the speech of the father of the bride. Everyone cheered and Troy slowly rose between his wife and daughter.

"Thank you," Troy chuckled, "it's been a long time since people cheered for me just because I got presented."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, today is not about me. It is about my little girl, and her now husband. And what a lovely couple," Troy smiled at the newlyweds. "Sophie, my little girl," Troy looked down at her. "Anyone who knows me knows that Sophie is the joy of my life. From the moment I first held her at the hospital, I knew she would always be my little girl. There are a few things in this world, I know for sure, two of them is that you were sent from heaven to me and your mother, and that you're my little girl. You have always been my little girl, and you will always be my little girl. Nothing can change that, not even James."

"Your mother and I have always raised you to be your own, to remember to pray and be thankful. And every single night, when I was home to put you to bed, I would drop to my knees beside your bed, and you would talk to Jesus, while we closed our eyes. You thanked him for everything in your life – for the flowers in your hair, when you and mom was out for your walks in the park, for your teddy, for school and for us, your parents. And while you thanked him for all those things, I thanked him for the joy in my life that you brought to it. Because there is no doubt that you, along with your mother, have brought so much joy to my life. I'm so thankful for you being my daughter. But most of all I'm thankful for the butterfly kisses, we share. We shared them after bedtime prayers, after talks, and just when you have felt for it. We even shared it right before we walked down the aisle to your James." Troy smiled down at his daughter and then looked up to the guests.

"When Sophie was 5 years old, she and James was with us and James' parents out on a trip. Yep, we have worked a long time for this day to happen," Troy chuckled. "We were at a place, where the kids could go pony riding. Both of them wanted to try it. Sophie looked at me and said, "daddy, walk beside the pony. It's my first ride." And so, I did. Walked beside the pony, while Sophie enjoyed her ride. It was the first, but definitely not the last. She got her own horse and soon I was not needed by the side of the horse anymore. But I would still watch my little girl." Troy smiled. "I remember how you had made a cake for my birthday, when you were 6. I know your mom helped you, but you had mostly done it yourself. When I got home you presented it for me. You were so proud, and it looked so fine. You looked up at me from beside me, just like we are now, and said "I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried". It sure did look funny, but mostly because you had put every color on it that you could find in the kitchen. And just as always, I remembered to tell you that as long as you tried, everything was good. You flashed your dazzling smile and hugged me tightly. I remember thinking that with all I've done in my life, I must have done something right to deserve a daughter like you. So loving and caring. So creative and so full of life and laughter. Thank you for all of those special moments, for a hug every morning and the butterfly kisses at night."

"James, you, buddy, have been in our daughter's life since she was born. You two grew up together, and we have enjoyed having you over through the years." Troy looked at his now son in law. "You have always been like a son to me. I remember your face, when I gave you front row tickets for you and your father for your birthday one year. It was priceless. A face similar to the face you gave me back then was what I got, when I said yes, when you asked if you could marry Sophie. James, I couldn't be happier than I am today, knowing that from now on, and before this, she can count on you. The way she looks at you reminds me of the way her mom used to look at me, when we were your age. You are her protector and her best friend, and I welcome you to the family. Officially. Because let's face it, you've been family all of your life."

"One of my favorite memories from your early days in your relationship was Sophie's sweet sixteen. I remember looking at the two of you and seeing something I recognized from when I was at that age. Sophie looked so much like her mom, my beautiful Gabriella. You started wearing both makeup and perfume. Your curls got tightened up with ribbons, not with bows anymore, just simple ribbons. For every day that passed you, Sophie, has grown up to look exactly like your mom, beside the eyes, they are mine. Luckily, because with that there is no doubt that you are my little girl." Troy send Gabriella a smile and continued. "My little girl, who spread her wings out and confronted the great big world every day. We could not be prouder of you, your mother and I, Sophie. And we are so happy to see you finding love, like we did, in a person, who takes so care of you."

"On Sophie's birthday that year, I found you two outside in the garden in the hammock. James having his arm placed around Sophie's waist. You two just sat there talking about something. I stopped myself from interrupting. Mostly, because Gabriella was beside me and took my hand and made me walk with her inside again." Troy chuckled a bit. "James had asked to take Sophie out on her 16 years birthday. We had agreed that he could, but she had to be home before 9. Sophie came down the stairs. She had little white flowers in her hair. I guess it was something trending on that time. But when Sophie was about to say goodbye to us, she looked up at me and whispered, "You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind, I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time." And with that I knew that my little girl was now a grown lady. It was okay. And it has been okay ever since. James brought you home on time, which is also why he is allowed to marry my little girl."

Troy put out his hand for Sophie to take. She took it as she had done so many times during her life. Troy looked at her. "With everything I've done wrong, I definitely know that I've done something right too, because I became your father. You gave me your love every morning, and butterfly kisses every night. The time we have spent together has been precious. And it feels like yesterday that you were born, and now we are here at your wedding. When we were standing in the bride room at the church, I stared at you and smiled. You looked so beautiful. And you still do. First you asked me if your wedding gown looked pretty, and it sure does. And you make it look even better. I cried a bit, I'll admit that. You touched my cheek and said, "daddy don't cry". I stared at my little girl, and you asked me what I was thinking, and I said that I was not sure, but that I felt like I was about to lose my baby girl. You leaned over to me and gave me butterfly kisses, while your mother looked at us, before she placed the last white flowers in your hair. Then you looked at me and said, "walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's about time." And with that we went down the aisle. My precious butterfly spread out her wings and fly. You'll change your name today. You have made a promise, and I have given you away. But baby girl, always remember that you are my little girl. I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night. I love you! We love you. And we wish you and James all the best in your marriage."

Troy let go of his daughter's hand and took his wife's hand instead. "Marriage is a beautiful and complex thing. The joining of two hearts, two souls as one. Today we celebrate the beginning of James and Sophie's journey together. Before I end my speech, I'll take a moment to thank you all for sharing in on their special day." Troy turned towards Gabriella and smiled. "And a special thanks to my love, Gabriella. We dreamed of this day for so long. We started our journey 30 years ago and I would do it all over again. The first day I saw you on that party at the ski lodge, I knew my life would be forever changed. And here we are today, giving away our only daughter, our only child, to a wonderful man. Now we can look forward to watching them raise their family with the same joy and love that we raised our little girl."

Troy looked out on the rest of the guests. "Everyone, please stand with me and join me in a toast to Sophie and James. May you have many years of light, love and laughter. May the road be smooth and full of happy memories."

Everyone stood up and raised their glasses to make the toast to Sophie and James. Troy clinked glasses with both Sophie and James, and then with Gabriella.

"Thank you, daddy," Sophie smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you too, baby girl," Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Troy," James said and shook Troy's hand.

"Anytime, you two," Troy chuckled.

"That was beautiful, babe," Gabriella smiled and took his hand as he sat down. "I can't wait to see this journey start for the two of them, and for our new chapter to start."

Troy smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella whispered.

The toastmaster stood up, "well, now it is time for the father-daughter dance, so Troy and Sophie, please come to the floor, and everyone gather around them."

Troy stood up and took his daughter's hand and led her to the dance floor. Everyone stood around them, when the music started playing. It was _Butterfly kisses_ by Bob Carlisle. Nothing could be more perfect after this day. Troy led his daughter around the floor as they chatted a bit. Happy tears in both of their eyes. As the dance ended, Sophie leaned in and gave her father a kiss on the cheek and butterfly kiss and whispered "I'll always be your little girl."


End file.
